


Mistakes

by theartisticfool, trickstarbrave



Series: Mockingbird AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Violence, Yusei Makes Mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei has made one too many mistakes involving his teammates and 'business partners'. </p><p>Sometimes they nearly cost him his precious bonds. Sometimes they nearly cost him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fic in the series that has multiple chapters! We're not entirely certain yet how many (as Yusei does Fuck Up plenty of times in this AU during this time).

It was unfortunate they had to go back to some semblance of 'normalcy' after all the events. The last thing Crow wanted to do was be in the same living quarters as the man who threatened to eat him and a clueless Jack. But Zora and Leo were back in Neo Domino, and Crow wouldn't have any excuse to give why he wasn't there. Zora may pretend she didn’t watch them all like a hawk, but she _certainly_ did, and she reported nearly everything to Martha. He didn't want to explain to Martha that he suddenly didn't want to live with Yusei.

He could make it work until he found a place to move out, at least. And Yusei hadn't done anything else to him since he proved he was 'one of them' now. The very thought made him scowl while he sliced up vegetables for stew. 'One of them', a monster now, someone who committed an unthinkable sin: eating people. Their blood at least, anyways; it was enough to make him a monster in his mind.

Blackbird delivery was over, given he lost most of his customers being busy with the WRGP. Now he had nothing to keep him out of the garage and occupying his time. Unless he was with Brave of course, but Brave was frequently busy with either the restaurant or visiting his kids. They lived separately due to Brave's _immoral_ job and his long hours. Crow respected that.

Lost in his thoughts, Crow slipped on his knife work and made a small cut on his finger. Nothing deep, and nothing more than a drop or two of blood. The finger flew to his mouth instinctively, but the taste sent his mind wandering.

Blood. The metallic, sharp taste that coated his tongue. It was rich, indescribable, and the small amount made him want more. He was hooked before he was even allowed to leave, so it was hard to get off his mind. The mark on his arm ached softly; the Crimson Dragon demanded more blood. He'd have to go to Brave's tonight.

He wasn't sure what his relationship was exactly with the other man. He had romantic feelings for him yes, but they hadn't really... done anything. Brave would let him drink blood from wherever he wanted, but that was an intimate act of itself. However, the last time, Brave's eyes locked with his own, and without thinking he pressed a soft, messy kiss to the other’s lips. He left shortly afterward, and they hadn't brought it up since.

Yusei, drawing up blueprints nearby, wasn't oblivious to the scene. He got up from his work quietly and waltzed right behind the red head, soft smirk on his lips.

“Thinking about eating something else for dinner tonight, Crow?” It was inappropriate, but Yusei didn't care.

Crow rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “Shut it. I'll visit the restaurant later tonight.” And with that, he resumed his chopping, trying to ignore Yusei's gaze on him.

“Hm, why wait though?” Yusei suggested, slipping his gloves off. Yusei had seen Harald feed, but he’d only caught a glimpse of Crow drinking before being ushered out by Harald. He was more than a little curious to see how the Crimson Dragon's hunger manifested in him.

“Because I'm in the middle of dinner and Brave isn't off till closing.” Yusei chuckled softly.

“Do you always have to drink Brave's?” Crow rolled his eyes at the question.

“I don't only drink Brave's, it's just easier to get it with him since he works in the restaurant.” He was being purposefully vague; he didn't want Zora overhearing talk of blood.

“But you do drink his a lot--”

“Shut up.” Yusei chuckled.

“Well...” He pulled a knife from beside Crow, giving his forearm a good cut. Nothing too deep, just enough to draw blood. “Why not try some of mine?”

His vision suddenly turned into a blur, and his head knocked against the ground a bit too hard. Crow had him by the throat instantly, grabbing his arm to lap at the blood eagerly. He couldn't breath, he honestly couldn't breathe. Crow sank his teeth into the arm; they were surprisingly sharp, drawing more blood out.

He didn't expect this. He was afraid. _Really afraid_. For the first time since Kiryu's arrest, he was afraid of being devoured right then and there himself. His head was starting to swim, and he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest while Crow pinned him down.

Thankfully, Crow got off him before any damage was really done. He dropped his arm and released his hand, letting Yusei gasp for air. He saw a few spots in his vision, but he could breathe now, at least.

“Don't...” Crow breathed heavily, his eyes still glowing dimly red from the Crimson Dragon's influence. “Don't you dare... do that again. I'll feed when I'm fucking ready.” He got off Yusei properly and off the floor, walking out of the kitchen.

“Finish your fucking dinner yourself. I'm going out.” He grabbed his helmet and riding jacket and started down the stairs.

Yusei was sweating, catching his breath.

He really needed to stop antagonizing Crow.  



End file.
